Pluto's Tale
Pluto's Tale is an episode from season three. Plot Pluto gets that fairytale today we having eggmi brave heart lion. Characters Present *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Toodles *Bella *Pete *Chip N Dale (mentioned) *Martin Mickey (mentioned) *Pluto from Pluto (mentioned) *Santa Claus (mentioned) *Mrs Claus (mentioned) *Toodles (mentioned) *Map * Eggmi * Dragon * Brave Heart Lion * Geomi * Robot * Fox * Bear * Mother Puppy Mouseketools # Doggie Bowls # A Big Doggie Bed # A Feather # A Zippy Scooter Trivia Sock footage form Mickey's Show and Tell Price Pete's Catnap and Mickey's Mousekersize is used End Credits *Recapping how many apples are in each bowl. Gallery PlutosTale - King Donald and Queen Daisy.jpg|Donald and Daisy as a king and queen.|link=I PlutosTale - Queen Daisy.jpg King Donald.jpg PlutosTale - Princess Bella.jpg|Bella as a princess Prince Pluto and Princess Bella (Pluto's Tale).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pluto Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Sun Category:Pluto Category:Pluto, Daisy, Donald, Minnie, Pete, Mickey and Goofy Category:Force of 2011 once Category:Easy have Super Wubble, No Way Category:JoJo Siwa - Only Getting Better Category:JoJo Siwa - D.R.E.A.M (THE MUSIC VIDEO) Category:Johnny and the Sprites Category:Worldwide Party Category:Vampirina Category:PINKFONG BABY SHARK Category:A Giant, Giant Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Tha Category:Deserter Mystery Category:Hold The Drama Category:Llama Drama Category:JoJo Siwa Category:Mickey’s Show and Tell Category:Sparky Category:Moolas Category:J’adore Paris Category:Raddle. Raddle. Raddle Up. Sofia teaches only uses very solar her go visits Jade cowboys and the Yeslers go to the Castle Power. Ruby plans her goes job hits horse singing to a song. Category:Raddle Up Category:One day. Sofia plans for no times in a birthday cake so go ways her husband Sofia brings the meets Olaf have a sleepover soon to home at the Secret of Avalor which go Ruby and Jade sings Enchancia Anthem cd have to colors him Category:Chicken Feet Category:Taylor Swift Category:Too Peppa Pig and the JoJo Siwa Category:Booomerang Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Kid in a Candy Store Category:Friendship pas de deux Category:JoJo Siwa - D.R.E.A.M the Music Album Category:You Belong With Me Category:JoJo Siwa - BOOMERANG Category:JoJo Siwa - Every Girl’s a Super Girl Category:JoJo Siwa - Ice, Ice, Ice Category:Trolls - Can’t Stop the Feeling Fllim Category:Chum Chum Go Go Go Category:Blank Space Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:JoJo’s Circus Category:PAW Patrol Category:Peppa Pig Category:Morning Baby Time Category:Trolls - Get Back Up Again Category:Taylor’s Category:Taylor Swift Playlist - Welcome To New York, Blank Space and more Category:Taylor Swift Playlist Category:Taylor Swift and JoJo Siwa Category:Dora Rocks Category:Peppa Pig Closing Theme Song Category:Muppet Babies - Super Spooky Halloween Category:Auli’i Cravalho Category:I Love My Locker Category:Super Spooky Halloween Category:Various Artist Category:I Category:Q Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Mousekedoer Category:Minnie’s Favorites Songs Category:Baby Shark Category:We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together Category:Chop zChoo Boogie Category:Choo Choo Boogie Category:Red Category:Kristen Bell Category:Demi Lovato Category:Taylor Swift - Me Category:22 Category:Mean Category:Me Category:Ice Category:Beautiful Dreamers Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Mousekedoer Category:Goofy, Mickey, and Minnie - A Mouse Like Me Category:Ernie - Rubber Duckies Category:Muppet Show Category:Summer the Prnguin Category:Elmo Category:Big Bird Category:Cookie Monster Category:Abby Cadabby Category:Elmo, Big Bird, and Cookie Monster Category:The Mystery Sock Category:L Category:Igloo Category:Dora the Explorer